Losing Something Precious like the Stars
by The Duo of Epicness
Summary: Celestria, a knight of Hyrule castle expiriences doubt in herself when her kingdom is under attack by the Black Knight and Ganondorf. After being captured, she meets Ike who will journey with her to the ends of the earth. Along the way they meet new friends from both of their worlds. Their goal is to discover the Black Knight and Ganondorf's goal and the secret beyond the stars
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It wasn't hard to explain, my feeling of emptiness and loneliness. I was and forever will be alone. Dreaming is the only thing I am good at, every other action I do is just un-human. But tonight is different; I am floating around in the middle of nowhere. But my hearing is very clear; throughout Hyrule field it's as if I could hear everything. The creek in the walls and tiny mouse sounds, but there was something else. I could hear a piercing scream thriving throughout the royal castle.

My hand's first instinct was to grab my sword, for I was awake now. But a cloth went over my mouth, gagging me as enemy soldiers entered the halls. I knew nothing of what was happening, but I saw the face of a black knight as my eyelids grew weak. I knew that I was in big trouble.

Brown hair clouded my slight vision as my hair is ripped out of my neat braid. Blood trickled down my fore head as he beat me with a spiked club. Then, I was forcefully pushed into a carriage and hung from chains. My head sulked down, my mind was blank

The stars that night were un- believably bright. They aligned in a perfect row bringing the downfall of our kingdom. Its a weird thought, but I connect with the stars. My name is Celestria, knight of Hyrule castle, I might seem brave but if you know me, I am scared and trembling as the rolling carriage moves me along, please bring me home.


	2. Announcement Board

_6/1/13 Announcement_

The story: _Losing something precious like the stars_ will be stopped temporarily because of self-doubt.

I feel that no one cares about this story.

* * *

6/2/13 Forget that statement

Ok thanks to BipolarIke!

I've decided to continue :)

* * *

6/2/13 Thanks!

Another thanks to Hylian Knight

for encouraging me :)

* * *

6/25/13

This is really inspiring for me that I am getting

so many complements!

Thank you, Susam7

* * *

6/25/13

Thanks again to Whisty (Hylian Knight)

* * *

7/13/13

Thank you, _Guest, _for giving me constructive criticism, I will try to include more Fire Emblem into my story

* * *

8/19/13

OMG! MareNostrumZeldaMarth, you are this story's follower!

Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_-Celestria-_

I can't remember the last time I saw daylight. A month has passed and the carriage is still riding, but someone new has been hung like me. We are both fed as we are restrained to the ground. Enemy knights whip us for fun, this is living hell. I am too weak to move or to act. Rats crawl through the carriage, squeaking every time we hit a bump in the road. My chains are tight, made of dragon steel and thought to be un-breakable. Our hope is shattered, and we do not even know each other's names.

Even a simple _hello_ would have been a nice start….. Who am I kidding? We don't even have strength to speak. I do wonder what his name is though, for some reason I see magic in his kind and gentle eyes. Maybe he has the mark of our knights, or maybe he's from another land. But slowly, regaining my strength from the stars, I can see a new way out of here. My power is growing along with my secret.

Breath in, breath out then harness your energy, that's what sensei, taught me. I clenched fists. I pulled tight but the chains didn't break. My cell mate smiled

"You're not going to break those chains that way" he murmured

I am surprised in astonishment that he could speak. He filled me with a fire, burning in my heart.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" I clenched my fists "Molecular Burst!"

The chains fell to the ground.

His look of flabbergast was almost humorous. The carriage short stopped on a turn. I thought I was going to leave him there and run, but something stopped me at the door. Now that he was free, the next step was to leave without being noticed or beat up everyone up. But I knew there was always the option of revenge. That person followed me out of the unlocked door to the coach. I grabbed the two guards as they grasped to be free. Then, took their hands and locked them one hand in each broken chain, and secured them hanging. Together my cell mate and I jumped off the carriage.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself." he said "My name is Ike, commander-in-chief of Hylian guard"

His name ringed in my ear…..

But there is more to this story. Escaping was the least of my worries. What would it be like, returning to our fallen kingdom. I felt warning that there was someone following Ike and I, as we made it to nearest town I could sense a presence as vile as a snake.

-Virgo-

My anger raged as I broke down the walls of the ruined castle. Despite our triumph, we lost the princess. They call me Virgo, captain of the black guard or The Snake Woman. Call me which ever one you prefer, but I seek a cruel revenge to be brought before Link, he let princess Zelda escape. The problem is tracking them down. The Hylian castle is a masterful building, but all real beauty will fall. I pierce my blood onto the thorn of a rose, then something slithers through the bushes. For I know who it is, Gladius my snake. He coils around my neck. Gladius's smooth scales bring me to the break of suffocation. But he has more use than a pet, Gladius is also my instrument of torture.

"Captain Virgo, report to the black knight immediately"

My boots clanked on the hard concrete floor. I hate daily meetings, they are pointless. Navigating through this castle is almost impossible for the narrow turns and 4 different way paths. Not to mention the second floor goes up 17 feet without a staircase. My red eyes are raging as I climb the walls to the great door. My silver and blonde hair comes lose from its bun as I make the last few steps.

The door was Huge with crystal lining and a masked design. When looking at the door its as if it judging you, deciding your fate of being accepted or not. My viper stayed close to me as the door opened. I feel fear, almost like the same moment I lost my sister.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

-Celestria-

Now I feel relaxed, it seems as if the mysterious presence disappeared. There was something on my mind now. I looked over to Ike and saw his eyes, this time they were infuriated as he looked in the distance. Our trip has been silent every day since the escape. It made me sad that he couldn't speak to me.

"Have you lost someone in the war?" I asked. Talking sounded weird after days of nothing. My throat was dry as I took a reassuring gulp.

"Yea, but I rather not say" he mumbled "I failed our kingdom, I should have been prepared"

"But we both failed, I couldn't do a thing" then it was quiet again, a crowd could be heard in the distance.

We have approached the town. It was a feeling of joy that I could start eating real food again, and be clothed in something other than rags.

"Come on, lets go!" I said while sprinting towards the town, Ike was closing in behind me.

Finally, we made it to the gate. First step was to find new cloths. Although our money was gone, we still had our knight's crest, which gave us access to anything we needed. I found a local store and rushed in, all eyes turned on me, so I had to describe our story so far. When they realized our problem they grabbed me, and dragged me to the changing room.

My hair was re-braided and I was given a new set of iron armor with a white cape. The armor set included a chest plate, boots, and a leather skirt. I peeked out the front door and saw Ike standing there, also with a new set of armor. He wore a blue tunic, white pants and a red leather cape. I decided to take a step out of the shop.

I stood there in front of Ike, he was speechless. My first impulse was to punch him.

"Stop starring!"

Next we walked into a near by tavern, where we sat down at a table. I started to stare off in the distance, there was a lot on my mind. Maybe we did fail our kingdom, maybe I'm worth nothing. My heart was beating, the tavern was silent. Tears traveled down my face, I really was useless, I raced out of the tavern.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess ,

unite earth and sky,

and bring light to the land.

Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower

...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."

-Link-

"We have to keep running!" I yelled to the princess

Together we ran through the forest, the black guard was close behind us. There wasn't enough time, I grabbed her hand and began to climb up a tree. Her scared eyes were enough for me to believe I wasn't enough to save her. Now we were about 20 feet high, looking down we could see guards searching for us. Zelda looked worried, that we would never escape. Comforting her wasn't a option though, formal tradition of Hylian Guard requires one thing of me, to make sure she is healthy and safe.

"You need to get some rest."I stated firmly, she nodded her head and began to lean on a tree branch.

Then I saw her, the snake woman Virgo with her piercing red eyes.

"Move out and track clues from the princess!" Trouble grew near, her snake Gladius began to climb the tree.

Zelda was about to scream but I covered her mouth, then took her hand and began to climb higher. The snake was approaching, as we ran out of tree to climb, was this the end?


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

-Virgo-

My snake, Gladius started to climb the tree to the left of me. As he slithered up movement showed in the upper part of the tree. Of course! How could have I not checked the trees, it must be Link and Zelda. Now I feel like a complete idiot, I can hear the black knight laughing now.

Vision through my eyes starts to get blurry; I reached out my hand and fell to the ground. Gladius came after me, and gave up on the prey.

I was in my old house; I could see myself crying. Alexandra was lying on the ground, screaming in pain. The black knight walked up to her.

"This is what happens when you refuse to work for me" He said coldly.

"Pitiful girl!" He chuckled then he swung his sword. I remember now, I had no choice. He killed my sister, and I wanted no one else to get hurt. I don't want to be evil, but I can't do anything about that.

I woke up and my memory began to spin, I became someone else.

"Captain, are you alright?" pleaded my head soldier

"Just fine, but I thirst for blood, next time don't let the enemy escape!" My face cracked a malevolent smile. I had no control over my self any more.

It was as if I was someone looking into a mirror, watching my self do horrible things.

-Ike-

Celestria just ran out of the tavern, but I didn't know what to do. My first instinct was to go after her, I put my sword down and darted out the door. At first it was silent, then a voice appeared. Celestria started to sing, her voice was beautiful.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess ,

unite earth and sky,

and bring light to the land.

Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower

...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear-

She turned around, blushing crazily out of embarrassment.

"What do you want?" "I already failed, just leave!" she shouted. Celestria started to run, but my hand grabbed hers.

"I failed too, remember!" "Lets go and make up for that mistake!" I shouted back

She looked up to me, wiped her tears, nodded her head, and smiled. Now it was awkwardly silent.

" Lets go"

We started walking in the direction of the next town. The black knight is going to pay.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Zelda-

My hands trembled. My eyes were scared. My hope was frozen. We ran, and ran but we never escaped. But we are still running, Link and I, every day, almost ending up in jail. Today is different though. We are running through the forest, but no one is chasing us it seems. Then Virgo appears. Link grabs my hand but we are cornered. My eyes are crying as I watch him fight for my life. Link, collapses to the ground.

"Finally, I'm going to enjoy this. Hand me my whip!" she smirks, and raises her armed hand.

Then she cracks her whip at Link. He twitches in pain.

"STOP IT!" I scream, but she keeps going. He is bleeding now. I'm on my knees begging her to stop. Now, I'll never escape this hell.

And I'm wondering, where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, I wish I knew how to save a life. My hate is raging, Virgo has no innocence. My bitter hand reaches for Link. I end up becoming a shield to protect him from the cruel lashes. It stings, but it's my turn to protect him.

I need help fast.

Then a figure approaches, I smile, Marth was back.

He unsheathed his sword, with technique that is flawless he attack her soldiers. Within 30 second all of Virgo's guard is on the ground.

Virgo drops her whip and takes out her sword. The fight was rough, them slashing at each other. All seems well, but Virgo slashed Marth in the side, blood is dripping to the ground. Virgo finds this as a time to escape and takes off. Marth reaches out his hand to lift me up from the ground.

He really is my guardian angel.

-Saria-

The forest was withering, and I could do nothing. Ganondorf burned everything, my home. I'm standing there, fairies are dying and so is the forest spirit. Monster roamed the area. There was a low population that were survivors. Navi is my guardian fairy, she used to be _Link's. _She's pretty useful besides her muffin obsession. Navi brings me messages between the other kokiri. But I miss _him, _My guardian angel. He seems like he is made of the stars, a specific constellation.

"Monsters Approaching Base!" cited Navi. I moved on the run, re-loading my AK47. I saw them, the re-dead. I did a side jump firing at the targets, about 1/4 of them fell. They started attacking the rest of the kokiri. Then moblins approached, breaking down the HQ barrier.

"Navi, Song of Sun!" I shouted, "Right" she replied.

I grabbed my ocarina and started to play, spots of sunlight erased the re-dead. When the fighting was over I was the last one standing. It was over, I needed to leave my home. Navi and I started walking to Hyrule field.

We walked miles and miles. I'm going to find him, and I'm sure Navi will be happy to see Link.

I felt like singing out of joy

"Chase your dreams,

and remember me speak bravery,

Cause after all those wings will take you up so high,

So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,

Take to the sky-"

Nothing could stop me, I'm going to find my friend, no my best friend.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(sorry it took so long to start, I had a lot of school work, but congrats to me... I GOT A 100 ON MY MATH FINAL! XD)

-Link-

I can honestly say that I am jealous right now. The crackling fire in front of me slightly lights up the rest of the forest. Bruises and lashings cover my back, I couldn't do anything. And now, I see Zelda and Marth sitting there, having a great time with each other, while I am alone. Not even a glimpse is directed at me, and then I here hear her laugh. Clenching my fist out of anger, I got up to leave the scene and there was no one to stop me.

The trees looked like a tall cage for me, the wandering, helpless, soldier. I guess there was no place for me. It's me against the world, and then I stopped. I could hear Zelda's scream.

But there was no need for me; Marth could easily become her hero. I can remember her trembling eyes, shaking body, smooth hair, and brave soul. My feet had a different view this time; they took off running back to the camp. I realized there was nothing stopping me from trying to protect her. I smirked, this was just like in the castle, but this time the enemy would be running.

I walk a lonely road as the Hero of Time; my legacy is yet to be discovered. The Triforce of courage started to shine. My blade was un-sheathed, as expected Virgo appeared. This time Marth couldn't move as he was strangled by Virgo's snake. I jumped in the air and preformed a downward slash straight at Virgo. Her red eyes fumed at me, then it looked like her pupils dulled, like a ruthless zombie.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Will you defeat the demons for me, to protect me?" said the little girl. A little blonde boy dressed in a tunic had one answer. "You bet" _

_I realized that was me and Zelda, the first time we met, and there was someone else._

"_You IDIOT! What happened to your side kick?" Saria hit me on the head. _

_-Reality-_

Now, I realized I need to fight back, for my friends. My sword is lifted, and I thrust it to the snake. Blood poured on the floor. Virgo fell clutching her snake as if it were a part of her. Marth took a big gasp of air. By the time he got up, so did Virgo. Again, she slipped away into the dark forest, crying.

-Celestria-

My legs grew tired from walking. So we decided to stop at a bar, and things went downhill from there...

First, I ordered a glass of water, then juice, last wine. But I have never had wine before, I woke up 3 days later as Ike described. He said I started freaking out and attacking the bar tender, then some guy named Ron tried to stop me, I slashed him in the side then passed out.

Getting up from the ground in embarrassment my head turned to Ike's face blushing. My breath stunk of liquor. He just smiled and laughed but I knew he was holding in from bursting out in laughter.

But after one day of searching we made it to the closest town, Grust.

There was great military force roaming the streets. While we were walking Ike stopped me, and pulled me into a alleyway. In his hand was a wanted sign, with our faces. I clutched my sword tight, I could sense the snake woman's vile presence. She was obviously on the hunt.

My hand reached for my cape, to use as a cloak disguise. Ike did the same, but in a different style.

Both of our heads peaked out of the alleyway. Guards were every where. Then looking dumbfounded, one started to approach us.

My hands clutched the side wall of the nearest building, hand then foot climbing the brick building. Ike started to follow after me. It seemed as if the guard grabbed the attention of the leader of their division. He grabbed a warning bell and begun to shake it. The town citizens cleared out as a group of soldiers with magic weapons came near.

"Climb Faster!"

My pattern of hand then foot sped up, now moving about three times faster than normal. Ike stopped a bit, then started using a technique like a cat.

We kept climbing, but the building kept going. BOOM!

I stumbled a bit as I tried to dodge a gunshot firing at me. Ike pulled me up to the edge of the wall. We hoisted ourselves up to the top of a building. Then the guards scattered among themselves clearing a path.

A woman, with blood red eyes holding a stabbed python approached. Automatically, I knew it was her.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Saria-

I'm starting to lose my strength, I have been running for 3 days straight. Navi and I are slowly approaching the town of Grust. First we would need to pass a vast forest. but Nothing would stand in my way. But Navi urged me to slow down and rest.

"It's okay, I will keep going."

Taking in Navi's advice I started to walk, enjoying the scenic view as it reminded me of home. The trees looked like they were growing taller than the world. Making one more step, my foot crushed the ground. Now dizzy from exhaustion my body began to fall.

"They will never break me..." I carried on, Until everything was completely black.

When I woke up Navi was in my face. My back creaked as I sat up leaning on a tree, I tried to get up, moving past painful tears that stung the bruises on my face. Navi kept silent, as the sanity left in me began to fade. After days of straight searching my body began to loose all of my personality, the fire in my heart, fading.

I'm trying hard looking off into the distance I could see smoke, probably from a campfire, my eyes lit up with glittering hope. This is the last search, it feels like time is running out.

"What are you doing!" Navi shouted. One foot after another, it was all I knew. My feet started to run, heading towards the smoke, starting to pick up speed. Now, Navi was flying full speed behind me. Dodging branches, jumping roots. Animals quickly cleared the path, now a lake stood in my way. Giving up was not a option, I was not going to lose the only one whose ever known who I am, who I'm not, and who I want to be.

Quickly moving, I started to move into the filthy water. Moving from a walk to a swim, approaching the fire. At the other edge of the lake, I stopped at the bank to take a breath, then I continued to run. I jumped through a couple of thorn bushes into a open space. Joyful tears began to come down my cheeks. There standing was Link, Zelda, and Marth. I tried to hold on to a branch for strength.

" You found me" I whispered

I pushed myself to hard, but there was nothing I could say. As I fell to the ground, Link held me in his arms.

- Elincia-

My name is Elincia, Queen of Crimea. Crimea is a kingdom in the continent of Tellius. I was a war prisoner after my kingdom was taken over The Black Knight. I was brought to Hyrule as The Black Knight joined forces with Ganondorf. My prison is underground in a hideout near the castle, so no one would ever find me. This all happened because our best knights, Ike and Marth left to become Hylian knights. And now, no one knows where they are. Solitary confinement is horrible, but it haunts me that my people are forced to be slaves.

The chains that bind my hands are pulled tighter. Then she approached, the master of this jail, Alexandra. Her eyes looked like those of the re-dead, her outfit was a skimpy leotard with leggings which was covered by Alexandra's long, messy, brown hair. The first time I set my eyes on her I could see whimpering pain, a little girl's scared soul.

After visits from Ganondorf, she grew a thirst for hurt.

"Toss!" she yelled to the other guards

A leather, spike was tossed into the air and caught by her bleeding hands. Her whip was raised and ready to be lashed, but a guard stopped her.

"Ganondorf is here..." Alexandra shot me a vile look. "You got lucky, wrench!" And her heeled shoes stomped away

The only way to stop the evil outburst, is to use the holy master sword and slay them with the sacred power of the stars, one person holds the burden of this power, someone who is precious to others.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Celestria-

Standing on top of the building, we had nothing left, watching the snake woman walk up to us. She held the python as if it was a stuffed animal. The blood stained on her hand did not bother her at all, clutching her precious.

Instead of attacking she paused for a moment, as if the woman was holding onto insanity.

Snake woman started to scream.

"Alexandra! Why would you leave me!" Now she was at her knees.

Forgetting this woman's sad sorrow, Ike grabbed me and saw this as a chance to run. My heart gives sympathy to that woman, the guard called her captain Virgo.

I grabbed Ike's hand, we jumped landing on the dirt ground with bruises. We began to run, deep into the forest. It became a contest, who could run the fastest. I'm running while leading the way, laughing at Ike out of breath. He trips and falls, a yell of pain breaks out! I quicly stop and run back.

"Are you okay?" there was only silence His hand grabbed my leg. Ike got up and started running. "Never let your guard down!" he yelled to me. "Hey, you cheated!" I started running after him.

"This is the most fun I've had in my life" I said, sitting down in a patch of green.

Ike sat down in a sigh, staring at his eyes I thought I knew him.

He gave a laugh, then looked at me in a gaze

Why is my heart beating fast? Why is it that I blush when I look at him? Dusk began to cover the sky, as the stars covered the sky. Ike began to dose off in the silence. Lying there, my mind was full of many different problems, tiring my closing eyes.

BOOM! I woke up to a exploding boom. Everyone has a fear, what if he found out mine? Clouds blocked the stars, rain poured down, flashes of evil light crawled across the sky. BOOM! I couldn't move my shaking body.

- Zelda-

_ I looked over Saria's lifeless body_

Link was pacing back and forth, we were in the middle of a forest. In our hand was a unconscious childhood friend, with no medical help. Navi says all she needs is rest, but I fear it's a sickness.

DADADAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (Dramatic affect)

I turned around and saw Marth EATING MY LUNCH!

I walked up to Marth when no one was looking, then raised my fist.

" YOU THEIF!"

I punched with my right fist, but he grabbed my wrist before I could strike. Then he pulled me into a kiss, I struggled to reach free. A moment of silence was all it took, my eyes cried of embarrassment while my feet ran away.

My first instinct was to hide in a tree, curled up on a branch. Wiping my tears seemed as if it was the only thing I could do. Why would Marth kiss me?

"This is a drama fest" I whisper to myself


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Elincia-

_Is the world crumbling around me?_

I don't care that I am locked up. I don't care that my body is bruised. I don't care that I am never going to escape.

But I do care that Alexandra is changed. I do care about the lives of the innocent. Lastly, I care that evil is harming others.

Hung by chains, all alone makes me wonder if everything will ever go back to normal. My dark green hair covers the tears on my face, holding in my screams of pain. Is life worth living? Suddenly, A light is coming from the ceiling of the cell.

Looking up from sorrow I can see the goddess, herself has graced me with her presence while I fall apart.

" It's okay, spirit is with you" she said in a holy ringing voice.

A scream came out of my mouth, lights covered the rusty cuts on my skin. The pain was fading, while more was creeping behind myself. White Feathers began to fall from the sky as angel wings attached to my body. The chains blew in a pure white explosion. I became a angel, flying in the sky freely.

Stars of the sky welcomed me to their warmth. Maybe good can come from conquering pain.

" Don't give into sadness

Don't cry helplessly

Your heart full of passion,

is sure to open up the future"

-Ike-

_Dreaming is always creative_

_Think of only what you want, seems kind of selfish_

I woke up to a scream of fear, opening my eyes I could see Celestria, with her body shaking. Rain was pouring as lights streaked across the sky, covering black clouds. Clearly, it was a thunder storm.

BOOM!

A whimper breaks out, coming from Celestria's mouth. There was nothing to say, everyone is afraid of something, including myself. I pulled her close to me, then pushed her mess of hair behind her head. Reaching out my hands, I covered her ears.

Celestria's eyes began to close, resting her head on my shoulder. Wiping tears off of her face, we lay there in the rain. Waiting for the sun to come up is tiresome.

* * *

_**Ask the Audience**_

I seem to be running out of ideas for the story, it would really help if you guys could type a message with what you think should happen next. :)


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long to make, I've been really busy :(**

-Chrom-

_In my pocket there was medicine for the mentally sick, meant for the queen._

My name is Chrom, I am part of the Queen (Elincia) search party. Finally, our guard figured out where she was being held captive. Approaching this place there was a set of locked, steel doors blocking the entrance. It was quick thinking with explosives that flew of the dungeon doors. Then five seconds after the explosion, hell broke lose.

Guards came flooding to the entrance dropping the numbers of our guard quickly. But I still stood fighting for the queen, Looking around I was the last one standing of our guild. I ran inside not daring to look back and see the number chasing after me. Coming down the hallway I stumbled into a room with the guard keeper. She had a brown mess of hair, and her face looked as if in pain, but her thought said other wise.

I realised that she had been brainwashed, and instead of facing her I ran right past her in stealth. I made it to the cell, found empty with broken chains and no trace of the queen. Kneeling in stun, I could hear the rush of the guards. Elincia is either dead or has escaped.

My hands fiddled with my pocket, remembering the guard keeper with a broken soul. I turned around and saw her standing in front of me. Before her soldiers could come I wrestled her to the ground and shoved a pill down her throat.

Waking up from a evil slumber she got up an looked at me, her face told me that she was confused.

"I thought I was killed by the black knight, was I?"she blurted out

"Oh!Sorry I forgot to introduce my self. I am Alexandra, sister of Virgo."

-Saria-

_My eyelids opened_

Looking around I could see people sleeping, the fire was put out hours ago and the night sky was pitch black. I could see Link and Zelda sleeping on the right of me, Marth on the left.

But I could not find Navi anywhere, the little muffin loving fairy was no where to be seen.

Laying down, I waited for someone to wake up and give me answers. Hours passed and my mind was becoming impatient, bored with simply thinking about these past few days.

I fell asleep again, remembering our childhood moments. Waking up again I could see the sun rising, and Link was just waking up. Like a ninja, I crawled up behind him, 3 2 1!

I jumped him... "GOOD MORNING!" " SARIA!"

We both hugged each other.

"Long time no see" I said smiling. "How did you find us?" He asked. I hit him on the head just like when we were little. Did you estimate the power of your side kick?

"I thought you were staying with the Kokiri"He said confused. " The thing is..." I rubbed the back of my head " The Kokiri were finally defeated by Ganondorf's minions


	12. Chapter 10 (SPECIAL)

Chapter 10

SPECIAL OVA

(Has nothing to do with the story, just celebrating 10 chapters!)

-Celestria-

I started running, first bell was about to start. I'm a student at Hylia Academy. A school for NORMAL KIDS XD. But I know that the that the people at my school are extremely weird!

There's Marth the most eligible Bachelor.

Link who thinks he's a hero of justice.

Zelda, everyone thinks she's a magical witch.

Ike, the bad boy.

Me, Celestria the girl who always comes to school late.

The classroom door to 2-B opened. Everyone stared at me as I took a seat in the already started math class. I sit next to Marth and Link everyday, and trust me, I have the worst seat in the class. I sit in the middle of the classroom where the teacher can always look straight at me while on my left is a guy that tries to flirt with me, and on the right another guy who thinks the world in in danger and he needs to save everyone. He calls himself "The Hero of Time", that's great and all but we probably need to focus on school.

In front of me sits Zelda, the most popular girl in school. Everyone, except me wants to be her friend. Zelda is really nice, but I don't do well in the popular group. Right now Zelda and a hundred other girls are crushing on the bad boy Ike, who is sitting behind me. He is always getting into trouble, but still finding time to make jokes about me between classes.

"Still coming in late I see, Miss Celestria." said the most evil teacher in the school, Mr. Ganondorf. " Can you tell me what x is?" He sneered at me.

He wrote a simple equation on the board; 36x + 15= 87.

"Sir, the answer is obviously x=2, stop giving me 6th grade honors math"

Oh yea, people think I'm the smartest student in the school, but I'm not.

Of course the teacher gives me "the look" and continues with class, which usually happens everyday.

The school day takes forever to end, like a never ending lapse of time. But Finally, the day was half over and it was lunch time. Everyone sped out of the classroom and to their locker, grabbing lunch or lunch money. Walking to the usual spot where Saria and I eat lunch, Marth followed me all the way there, lecturing me on how great he is and how I should spend more time with him.

Then right on time, Ike buts in and kicks his brother aside.

"You know Celestria, one day the old man is gonna ask you a question you can't answer."

"What are you talking about? You should know all the answers too, he gives us tests below our grade!?" I say, angry at the fact I'm the only one that notices.

"Whatever" he says, then takes the flight of stairs up to the roof.

I walk a bit further, then go outside to the courtyard. Like everyday, Saria beats me to our lunch spot. We both eat while taking about how weird this place is, she's the only one who understands that something is wrong here. The third bell of the day rings and we have to get back.

"Don't make me punch you in the face." I say to Marth after he tries to take my hand. School is finally over, and I'm running to catch the bus to bring me to freedom.

"Wait!" someone shouts

I turn around and see Ike waving at me, hesitant I walk over to him.

"There's something I have to tell you." He brings his face closer to mine. "I like you, a lot"

Then he pulls me into a kiss! At first I was speechless and blushing, looking into his eyes. But now I'm screaming as a angry mob of fan-girls is chasing me!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

* * *

**Ask the Audience**

**How often should I make special chapters?**

**a. Every 10 chapters**

**b. Every 5 chapters**

**c. never again**

**Let me know your opinion :) **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Every hero coming together_

-Celestria-

The morning sun finally reached the sky as I got up to stretch from the tiresome night. Noticing Ike was right beside me, my cheeks flushed red. I'm going through my mind, quickly reviewing the events that happened last night.

Ike was comforting me from the storm, holding me close to him in the pouring rain. After recalling this moment, Ike yawned and sat up.

"Good morning." he said as if nothing ever happened.

He got up and stood beside me, it was awkward in the silence. Looking at him, made me nervous, my heart was beating heavily and my palm were sweaty. To conquer this, I took a gulp and cleared my throat.

"We should start walking."

The enchanted trees created a never ending path of tall brown walls decorated with green leaves. I think it should be called the lost woods because of the fact that we could never get anywhere. We walked in circles, passing the trees that we passed before.

Then, a rustle came from the bushes nearby. Out jumped a small creature, who introduced himself as Skull-kid. Skull-kid was a midget, with a set of straw cloths, topped off by a straw hat. He held a deku horn and lantern, leading us somewhere. Skull-kid stopped turned around, smiled creepily, then disappeared out of sight.

"Celestria..." Ike said, pointing to a carving in the ground that was huge. The mark of the triforce, we sat till dawn, wondering of a way to activate the symbol.

I sat down, and looked around the forest. At first, it was quiet, then I heard the rustle of feet, next I saw a glowing light. A group of people came up to us. A boy in a green tunic, a lady wearing a royal dress, a man wearing imperial armor, and a girl with pure green hair. With them was a fairy, lighting there path.

They stood there and stared at me speechless, while I was sitting on the fresh grass.

-Zelda-

I could see one girl and one boy, both of them I had never seen before. There was a huge marking of the triforce on the ground beneath us.

Instead of introducing ourselves Marth ran up to the boy. I could hear his words from affar:

"What are you doing here?" asked Marth. "Trying to get my kingdom back!" The boy shouted, "I think my own brother would know my motives..."

"Ok, but who's this girl?" said Marth, pointing at the girl sitting on the ground. "She's my umm... my friend, we broke out of confinement together." He replied. Marth took him by the hand and dragged him in front of our group.

"This is Ike, my brother." He announced, "And she is?..."

"Celestria."Ike blurted out quickly.

Marth took out his hand and pointed to us one by one, "I'm Marth, this is Zelda, Saria, Link, and Navi" he said finishing with our fairy.

"Now...What do we do with this?" Marth's hands gestured to the symbol of the triforce.

Celestria raised her hand shyly, "I have an idea." She stood at the center of the three triangles. "Zelda? Can you come here?" she said in a quiet and soft voice. I walked over to Celestria, and she whispered something into my ear.

"I think it's a great idea." I said smiling. We began to sing a song together, the ballad of the goddess.

_"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess ,_

_unite earth and sky,_

_and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower_

_...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear-"_

The ground began to sink, and we ended up at the gate of a underground temple.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sorry I have not been writing frequently, it's hard to continuously post. :( But its for my fellow Zelda/Fire Emblem fans! :)**

**And don't question my strategy about breaking the fourth wall!**

-Marth-

_Now I have to put up with my brother!_

We stood at the entrance to the underground temple, as may I just say I was a bit apprehensive. I'm looking at Zelda with one question in my head; How did we activate the triforce again? That stupid girl's solution was to sing, and it worked? I'm sorry but the structure of Zelda logic has just stooped to a new low.

And to top that off, I have my annoying, show-off brother going on a adventure with me. _I bet the creator of this story just loves messing up my life!_

**Yes Marth, I do enjoy messing with your life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, that's enough. Now onward with the story!**

Together, we opened the great, gate doors and walked inside. It was pitch black at first, but as we made our way forward candles were mysteriously lighted in sync with our footsteps. Continuing ahead, we made our way to two altars. One had a black ora, and the other was gold. However, both had inscriptions. The black altar stated; _Here lies the spirit of Grima, Fell Dragon._ In great diffrence, the gold altar stated; _Here rests the spirit of the Queen Fairy, of the Great Sea._

We stood there pondering on what to do, and again Celestria raised her hand.

"It doesn't include singing right?" I asked. With her face completely red, she shook her head no.

Then Zelda shot a murderous look at me, "Why do you have to pick on her?" she shouted. Before I had time to answer back Celestria stood up to the golden altar, she felt all sides of the object. After stopping her hands on one spot she smiled, then pushed her hand against the altar. The tile caved in like a switch and a secret door in front of them appeared, and opened.

-Celestria-

_Who is he?_

The secret door opened, and everyone except me jerked back, then got on their knees and bowed their heads. A boy, about my age appeared. On his head was a red mess of hair, topped with a crown and cape.

"My name is Roy, Guardian of two spirits. Why do you disturb me?" The rest of the group had no answer, so I spoke up.

"My name is Celestria, Hylian knight and I can assure you that we are only here to save our kingdom." I said, a bit scared.

"Oh, okay then... So what do you want?" He said, while sitting on the ground making himself comfortable. He laid back, and waited for a answer.

Ike stood up, " Our kingdom was taken over by the Black knight and Ganondorf. Were working together to slay him and save our kingdom, the problem is we don't really know how."

"I know the perfect solution, there's a prophecy about this happening. Let's see..." Roy trailed of track while pulling out a scroll.


	15. Chapter 13- The Prophecy

**:3 I kinda feel derpy today**

**Today we are reading the prophecy... so.. boring!**

Chapter 13

_6 heroes shall come together in the hour of their kingdom's need._

_The evil they face is powerful, but our magic is stronger._

_One hero bears a burden, the power of stars that will bring themselves down._

_Another shall earn true hero's blood,_

_and wield the master sword._

_United, the power of sword and star,_

_shall slay evil's bane._

_Before they gain control of the power, they must past a test._

_On a ruined island in the sky, there on Skyloft, _

_The six will own the power of gods,_

_and when the master sword in secret grove is obtained,_

_Ganondorf and the Black knight shall fall._

_They will be sealed away, but one hero shall fall with them,_

_into the endless void._


	16. Chapter 14

**I know this is becoming old for me, but I'm sorry for not posting right away! My excuse this time is that I was watching VGHS(Video-game High-school), season one and two. **

Chapter 14

- Zelda-

_Which one of us will be lost?_

"Ok, then. We are puppets that have our lives set out for us, but who harnesses the Celestial power?" I asked.

" I dunno... find that out yourself, I have something to do." Roy disappeared, carrying his final words.

We stood there, trying to figure out which of us played the important roles of the prophecy. I was saddened knowing one of us would leave, it could be anyone, including my self.

But together, we decided to look for the master sword first. The question we should be thinking about is how we get out of this temple.

Ike took a step, towards the way we came. Then monsters appeared, no one was ready, except for Celestria.

She unsheathed her sword and charged forward, one with her sword. Celestria's sword slashes were graceful, but held great force. Dodging was easy for her, Celestria preformed backflips and ducking to the side with great simplicity.

After realizing the situation, delayed by my admiration. I pushed Ike, Marth, and Link to help out. Staring at her, lost in thought.

_I can't believe I was so stupid, her name is **Celestria **and were looking for the one with **Celestial** powers! It couldn't be more obvious, but I should wait to tell everybody._

-Ike-

_It just can't be Celestria._

While fighting, I realized it could be Celestria who would be leaving us. But it just can't be Celestria, then again it could be me, or Zelda and Marth, also Link and Saria.

When the monsters were defeated, a staircase appeared. It let up out of the temple and into the sky.

"This must lead to Skyloft, Lets go!" Celestria said with a smile.

One by one our feet climbed the stairs, knowing this would take a long time. We decided to take a break, looking down was a plummeting drop. Imagining the pain of hitting the ground from up here, my head became a bit dizzy. Marth walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"Where did Celestria learn to fight so well?" He asked, puzzled while remembering the moment.

"I don't know..." I said, that was my only answer. And I realized that I don't know anything about her, yet trusted her upon first glance.

"We should keep moving." I said with a voice lost in thought.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**After 3 days, finally the group of Heroes reach Skyloft.**

**Why did it take so long? Don't ask me!**

_Sometimes doom comes when you least expect it, that is what I was always taught._

When we entered Skyloft, it was in ruins. Crumbled buildings with rubble, broken statues, rusted buildings, thick and dead vines across the ground. We walked through the dead town, and made our way to the center of town. Sitting there, was the master sword.

"The Hero of time should go first!" shouted Saria, breaking the silence.

Link stepped up to the pedestal, taking a breath. His hands secured the sword, it responded and released a purifying light.

Then a illusion appeared, the island was full of life again. With Loftwings circling the skies.

Returning to the present, Link now wielded the Master sword. Under my breath, I realized what the vision was for.

" It's a blacked out world, they didn't expect their doom." I whispered to myself.

My eyes widened, there was a house, with candlelight. My feet started running towards the house, ignoring the shouts of confusion from my friends. I opened the door, and a girl was standing before me. She had long red/orange hair, and a white dress with blue embroidery.

"I haven't seen anyone, here in ages" she said, with a timid and quiet voice. "My name is Malon."

I gave her a quick smile, and a wave. "My name is Celestria." I casually replied.

-Saria-

_I am the only survivor, I thought I would never find someone like me._

Following after Celestria, I ran into a house. I widened my eyes at the sight, there was a survivor! After listening to her story, I found out we have so much in common. I'm the last of the Kokiri tribe, the only survivor.

I can remember how lonely I felt, by myself.

Bringing those memories back into my mind almost made me want to cry. But before I could say anything else, the rest of our group appeared. When Link entered, Malon cried "Fairy boy!" and gave him a big hug. At first I was a bit confused, later finding out that they know each other. Link helped her find her father in the castle.

Malon is the same age as us, but she acts a bit childish. I guess that is a result of not having someone to tell her what actions are mature, and which actions are not.

As a group, we decided to stay for the night, before embarking on our quest.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I can't believe I forgot about Alexandra and Chrom! How stupid am I?**

-Alexandra-

After I cleaned up, Chrom and I left the dungeon, and headed towards Hyrule castle. We were walking along a secret forest passage, when I came across a fateful encounter. I recognized my sister on the spot.

Virgo, she had grown up to be beautiful with a cold soul. She approached us with Hostility. "State your business." Virgo stated firmly

"I am Alexandra, your sister and this is Chrom. We are making our way to Hyrule Castle." I said with confidence.

"That can't be true! My sister is dead!" She argued.

Breaking her boundary, I stepped close and stared into her deep, red, quivering eyes. With all my might I gave her a sweet hug that only a sister could give and whispered into her ear. "I am your sister."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Virgo screamed while falling to her knees. Her troops ran away in fear, as Virgo banged her head on the ground repeatedly. She got up, and brushed the dirt off of her fore head.

"Is it truly you? If so how are you alive?" Virgo's face gave lines of curiosity.

I explained everything, how my body was taken away. The black Knight brainwashed me, then Ganondorf hid me away. In the dark of the dungeon I was appointed to stay and watch the queen Elincia. I wanted to fight back, but a drop of evil had been placed inside of me. Chrom saved me by showing me kindness and curing my mind.

"I searched for you everywhere, looking at you I can't believe I am once again in your embrace!" Tears filled her eyes as she held out her hands for another hug."

Also in tears, I gave in and held her tight. "I missed you so much!" I whispered into her ear.

"Wait! Alexandra! No!" Chrom's voice shouted.

Virgo smiled, " LIAR!" and I felt a sharp pierce of pain.

Looking down, I could see a knife lodged into my chest with blood pouring out. It as nice seeing my baby sister again, I thought while falling to the ground. Giving a smile I managed to breath out these few words; "I love you..."

As my eyes closed, I could hear her malevolent laugh while looking at the sky. It was a pretty light blue, like my sister's eyes used to be before they turned red.

I was to late to save her, from the darkness that consumed me. Maybe I did this on purpose, to punish myself for not guarding my sister. Chrom grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, before it fell to the ground. Goodbye.

-Elincia-

_Living in the sky can be tiresome,_

_looking down at the people who live._

_Looking down at my heroes who are making prophecy,_

_I am proud._

_Looking around I can see Alexandra,_

_coming up to meet me._

_And together,_

_ we walked through the gates of Heaven _


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I know I have not been updating in a while and I know I say this like every chapter. Well I'm fricking lazy okay? Its a gift and a curse...**

**Oh yea, I'm also introducing our new narrator, cause we didn't have one before! :)  
**

Chapter 17

-Narrator-

At Malon's house, our six heroes decided to take a nap. A very long nap, it lasted 14 days (Time since last update). And before you say this is totally a excuse for not writing, we just wanted to let our viewers know that it is truly a excuse. So you can't call us liars!

When the heroes awoke from their very long nap;

" I WANNA TEA PARTY! I WANNA TEA PARTY!" shouted Malon.

Ike gave a sarcastic "We would loooove to have a tea party..."

So the heroes walked out the front door of Malon's house, and found a semi sturdy structure to stay for the night. It was a two story cottage, with rotten wooden beams and moss growing in the house. Behind the house was a yard and a pond. Inside the house was dark, with cobwebs on every wall. Trashed furniture was thrown on floor, and there were cracks in the floorboard. The group settled down in the living room, where they lit a fire in the fireplace with smoke rolling up the furnished chimney. Marth, Ike, Link, Celestria, Saria, and Zelda were all seated on a damp rug at the center of the room.

Their plan was switch off when keeping watch until dawn, then in the morning, they would set off to continue their journey. When Link's turn to keep guard was over, he gently woke Celestria up with a shake. It was about the middle of the cold, dark, and pitch black night. Ike woke up from his sleep to take his turn for watch, but after looking around he realized something was missing. No, someone was missing, Celestria.

-Ike-

"Celestria!"

"Celestria!"

I found myself yelling her name even louder, but there was no reply. I looked around the room, then got close to the ground. I shook Marth's shoulder;

"Keep watch for a second!"

After Marth got up confused from urgency, I ran out the door to go look for her.


End file.
